


Boyfriend Pillow

by yerry_kim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Excuse this disgrace, Fairies, Light Angst, M/M, idiocy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerry_kim/pseuds/yerry_kim
Summary: Prompt:@jjptrash: Jinson AU where Jackson bought himself a boyfriend pillow but then he expresses a wish at midnight and the pillow turns into a real bf





	Boyfriend Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon this idiocy. I'm not even sure why I started this fic (maybe because my bff bribed me with food) but I hope you'll enjoy. ~~~

It was a joke.

 

That is it.

 

Shit like this wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, and certainly not in a million years.

 

But here he is now, lying on his bed, wrapped around a _very gorgeous_ stranger's embrace.

 

"Good morning" said the _very gorgeous_ stranger with his smooth, velvety voice with a deep undertone, that snapped him out of his ~~shameless~~  staring. He scrambled to get up and manage to fall down his bed with a girlish scream that he may or may not admit to himself.

 

He cussed silently at the pain on his bum, as he tried to recall everything that happened the day before.

 

●●●●●

It was near evening, he was on the way back home with Bambam -he's most annoying but highly beloved best friend- when they saw the man with a wooden cart at the side of the street, few blocks away from his apartment.

 

_Boyfriend Pillow 1,000₩_

 

It was written in a flimsy cardboard on top of the cart that has a bunch of what looks like inflatable pillows. Bambam pulls him to a stop once they were in front of the cart, his laughter echoing on the street after reading the signage.

 

"Jackson-hyung, look! You should buy one of this, you definitely need it!" the brat said pointing to the pillows that has the older letting out an affronted gasp. He was about to smack his friend when they heard another, much louder laughter and their heads turned to the vendor. It was a guy, who looks like the sun pooped on him with how bright he was smiling at them.

 

"You two are funny" the guy beamed at them "would you like the pillows, I can give you discounts." he offered to the two dumbfounded boys.

 

"Umm... sure....?" Jackson found his voice first.

 

"But I don't need it though" Bambam said with a confused pout.

 

"I don't either, but he's being generous" he gestured to the still brightly smiling guy.

 

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who doesn't have a boyfriend"

 

"Your one night stands hardly counts as a relationship, Bam; which may I remind, you should probably stop"

 

"Not this again, hyung" the younger rolled his eyes, and Jackson is about to throw another smack when---

 

"Alright! So we've established that you're both single, how about the pillows to make you less lonely at night, hmm?" the vendor asked again.

 

"How much discount will you give?" the younger asked daringly

 

"I can give it both for the price of one" the guy shrugged

 

"Wait, you mean buy one take one?" Jackson asked incredulously

 

"Yeah"

 

"Are you serious?" it was Bambam this time "will you even have profit from it?"

 

The vendor barked out another loud laughter at the question before answering "nah, I won't. But it's almost time to call it a day, so I'm feeling a little generous---"

 

"little" Bambam mimick with a slight grimace

 

"--now, will you take it or not?"

 

"We'll take it" Jackson decided, already fishing for his wallet so all of them can go home. He handed the money to the guy who accepted it with his signature bright smile. He handed them with one paper bag each with the pillows he randomly chose from the pile, claiming that those were his _best creations_ whatever that means.

 

They said their thanks and bid goodbye to the sunshine pooped vendor who wave back enthusiastically.

 

"Oh!" Bambam exclaimed and turned back to the vendor "sorry, can I have your name?"

 

"Sure! It's Youngjae" if it's possible, his smile grew wider "my name is Youngjae"

 

"Cool. I'm Bambam and that's Jackson-hyung" the elder nods as an acknowledgement "well, we're off. Nice to meet you, Youngjae"

 

"Likewise!" he shout at their retreating figures.

 

 

"Hope you guys have a fun time" he whispered to himself.

 

■■■■■

 

Jackson dropped on the couch heavily, the bag with the pillow falling on his side. He looked at it for awhile before standing up, deciding to have a shower first before dealing with..... whatever that thing is.

 

~

 

Shallow pants can be heard in that small space along with the water coming from the shower head. His hand slowly stroking himself with a tight grip, the other hand is positioned on the wall for balance as he work on his much needed release.

 

He fell down on his knees minutes later, as he unload himself, his grip loosening. He turned so his back is leaning on the wall as he let the remains of his earlier activity get washed away, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

 

"I need to get laid" he groaned out loud, wracking his brain for places to hook up. He give up two minutes after due to exhaustion and decided to move to actually do proper cleaning.

 

~

 

He plopped down on his bed at 11pm, eating and tidying up his small apartment before calling it a day.

 

He looked up at his ceiling, mulling about his lonely, single life when a thought struck him

 

_how about the pillows to make you less lonely at night_

 

He got up the bed to get the pillow that he never moved away from the couch and brought it back to his room. He pulled it out of the bag as he sat back on his bed. The pillow was folded into three, he unfolded and lay it on his bed.

 

It was a human sized pillow, almost the same length as his bed. He grabbed a cutter and carefully rip the plastic, making the pillow inflate. He scrunch his nose at the ugly face art (A/N: it was the gotoon doll lol), with an equally ugly clothes drawn on it. The arms were spread from either side like you were suppose to fit there and have the doll's arm wrap around you. Its legs were also spread apart so you can cling to it. _Very boyfriend like_ he thought.

 

Jackson frowned at the doll's direction before lying down on its side. "Well, at least it's comfortable" he mumbled as he touch the arm that was _wrapped around_ him.

 

He sighed, moving up to dispose of the packaging and turned off the light. He plopped back down beside the doll, in it's _arms_ , and wrapped his own arms and legs around it. He looked up at its ugly head and pursed his lips "I wish you were real..... even if you were ugly.... at least I have a boyfriend" he ended, just as his clock beep signaling midninght.

 

He settled down and closed his eyes to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow will bring. Or how the _pillow_ he has been clinging to became sturdy muscles and started _breathing_. And how the _arms_ around him tightened to pull him closer.

 

 

 

He just doesn't have a clue.

 

●●●●●


End file.
